The Frightful Factory
by Panzy
Summary: This is the center of all of Count Olafs Secrets were it comes from in this very Frightful Factory.


**The Frightful**

**By Panzy**

If you are planning on reading this fanfiction, then I only find it fair to warn you that there is nothing on this web page that is pleasing or satisfying in any way. There is probably a better fanfiction on the next page, about some little candy man who has plenty of friends and money to last in through this story up to the end were

There is a place where attractive young orphans must endure a crazy man with a pinstripe suit in a factory that produces some of the vilest things imaginable. They were imprisoned in that dreadful place, the factory, which is now closed, though it still has the rats and H.O.O.K.S., and the boxes of VFD's awful things. These terrible things are all packed in to one spot, I'm very surprised and disappointed that it doesn't cave in with misery. On one dreadful day, the three young Baudelaire orphans were running from a maniac in a stagecoach when they turned down an alley and ran deep into the urban jungle. A jungle where clothes are thrown onto the white vines which sage down to the ground.

"Klaus wait!" Violet said. "Help Me with Sunny!" Violet was holding her sister who was unconscious. Violet was a young fourteen-year-old girl who had a love for inventing and when her hair was tied up you can always tell something she is going to find something to help the situation.

Klaus rushed back and took Sunny from his sister. "Down here," He cried. Now Klaus, the middle Baudelaire, has a very bright mind, this is because Klaus loves to read, through all his reading, Klaus has learned anything you could imagines.

"Ga!" Sunny cried, pointing behind Klaus and Violet, showing her four sharp teeth. These teeth were Sunny's best tools, as an infant, she was very fond of testing them on hard things, or in easier terms she loved to bite. Sunny being an infant, couldn't talk quite properly. However her brother and sister were so close with her, they could understand her in almost any situation. In this case she merely said something around the lines of "Look!" And pointed at a man with two knives. He had even strength in both arms and hands, so he was able to hold two knives.

They were approaching a large stained factory right in the middle of their path, the worst mass-producing factory, making the worst items and garments ever, such as pinstripe suits and duplicated sugar bowls

The man behind them started to run at them with both legs equally pumping toward them, Sunny screamed again the children bolted down the alley farther then they had ever been, soon they would get lost in this new town.

They took a left, then a right, and another, a left, and another right, making the ambidextrous man (now am means hand and bi means two, and since dextrous also refers to the right hand and hand strength, basically he is equal in both hands, legs arms and every other way) and luckily, I hate to use this word since things only get worse when things get a little better, he was not to be seen, Klaus dashed them into a nearby cellar and shut the top behind them, they were safe, for now.

It was dark, Violet couldn't see her brother, "Klaus," she whispered, "were are you?"

"Not sure Violet, I landed on something that does not seem to be the floor."

There was a small noise that was coming from above their heads a small thumping.

Violet stood up and hit her head on the ceiling she exclaimed a great deal of pain.

Klaus heard his sister's cry and asked, "Violet, what is it, are you okay?"

"Yes I Just hit my head the ceiling is low, I think we'll have to crawl," Violet said rubbing her head vigorously. She got down on her hands and knees and started towards were she thought Klaus was, "Klaus, do you have sunny?"

"Lumen ought," Sunny cried and the lights flashed on, Sunny was standing up by the wall were a light switch had just been switch by none other than Sunny.

"Good job sunny," Cried Klaus, who was on top of a pile of insalation, you know that fuzzy stuff that your mom or dad put in the walls when they are remodeling a room in the house.

Violet was under a long row of tables piled on themselves opposite were they rolled in.

"Its really dusty in here its probably not used often, we should stay here the night." Klaus said.

They all agreed and huddled up underneath the tables in the corner.

* * *

I'll update asap, please review.

-Panzy


End file.
